powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Watanabe(Lady Neko's version)
Mia Watanabe is the youngest member of the group and tomboy. Her Ranger Title is Samurai Pink. She wields the War Fan and has the turtle folding zord. Appearance Mia prefers to keep her hair short with pink highlights and wears Pink motocross Garb while riding her quad. At the Shiba Samurai Academy, Mia wears a black and pink Karate Gi. When she is cooking, she wears a pink flannel shirt, jeans with cutoffs on them and a black apron. Character History Mia was first introduced as a rebellious young lady with a love for riding quads(ATVS). She arrived at the Shiba Samurai Academy to help assist Jayden and Eugene in fighting off the Nightloks. When Ji assumed that Mia was Samurai Pink, she corrects him that her older sister, Sakura, is and rides away to return home. Upon coming home, Mia discovers that Sakura is sick and her parents compel her to take on the Samurai Pink form. She reluctantly takes the Samurai morpher and returns to the Shiba Samurai Academy to begin her training. Mia's past begins to take form when Negatron's negative abilities affected the other Rangers except herself and she was able to hold both him and Dreadhead long enough to help the Rangers escape to safety. While in the ship, Mia explains her past and why she was unaffected by Negatron. Due to her parents' harsh upbringing in training her with Kendo, Sanshou and Karate, Mia was taught control at a young age. Even though she appeared strong, Mia found herself breaking down slowly. It was Sakura and her grandmother who helped her through this and taught her how to cook. When her parents attempted to send her off to Japan to continue training in the art of Samurai, Mia rebelled against their wishes by refusing to go which lead to a serious fight between them. She cut her hair short, put pink highlights in them and started hanging out with her friends at the tracks riding quads. She mentioned that Sakura was meant to be Samurai Pink because she trained longer than her. When she got sick, Mia blamed herself for the whole mess believing that had she obey her family's wishes and went to Japan to train more, her sister not been sick and the Samurai rangers would been stronger. Serena encourages her to fight not only for the memory of her sister, but also for herself. When she did, Mia was able to channel her strength to defeat Negatron. After the fight, she got a letter from Sakura mentioning that Mia was always meant to be Samurai Pink and that she is well. This helps her continue her training at the Shiba Samurai Academy. Mia found herself having feelings for Jayden(which he also has), but found herself having a hard time admitting it. When she learned that he had left after giving Lauren her true powers, the guilt seeped in. While Mia accepted Lauren, she found herself regretting her actions in not told Jayden her true feelings for him and admitted this to Serena. She assisted Lauren and the others in their fight against Serrator and the Dark Samurai Corps. After the battle, Mia finally confessed her feelings for Jayden and they leave for parts unknown. Her family were in attendance of her graduation. 20 Years Later Mia and Jayden were revealed to be married with two daughters, Alexis and Krystal. Mia has since opened her own restaurant. Family *Ancestor: Kei Nishikawa(the original Samurai Pink) *Father: Akihito Watanabe *Mother: Meiling Han-Watanabe *Sister: Sakura Watanabe *Husband: Jayden Ashra *Children: Alexis Ashra and Krystal Ashra Trivia *Mia follows her Amit Bhaumik counterpart, Lisa, who was a tomboy herself. *Unlike her sentai counterpart, Mako, Mia is actually an excellent chef. *Mia follows Shinken Yellow's storyline of being the younger sister who replaced their original destined member. Category:LadyNeko Category:Pink Ranger